<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[冷闪冷/ColdFlash][授翻] Len &amp; Barry Ship it 冷闪自驾游 02. 圈内朋友 by ShayeYKuns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511216">[冷闪冷/ColdFlash][授翻] Len &amp; Barry Ship it 冷闪自驾游 02. 圈内朋友</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayeYKuns/pseuds/ShayeYKuns'>ShayeYKuns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>冷閃自駕遊 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Puns, Dorks in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, but only in the fanfiction and art they create, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 但僅限於他們自己筆下的幻想小說和藝術創作中, 戀愛中的白癡（們）, 暗示性的性關係, 討厭的雙關語, 輕度焦慮</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:42:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayeYKuns/pseuds/ShayeYKuns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>为了更深入地了解“冷闪”，巴里和莱都创建了汤不热（tumblr）和AO3账号。莱搞黄色，巴里画画同人图，偶尔也写些浪漫文章。事实证明，自从他们披上“支持冷队在上”和“书呆子更胜一筹”的马甲并搞起冷闪后，他们真的很享受彼此在网上相互陪伴。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Captain Cold/The Flash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>冷閃自駕遊 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[冷闪冷/ColdFlash][授翻] Len &amp; Barry Ship it 冷闪自驾游 02. 圈内朋友</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888242">2. Fandom Friends</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson1/pseuds/Crimson1">Crimson1</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>由 <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverseAge">@ReverseAge</a> 代傳。<br/>预警：<br/>*文章又名“ColdFlash Ship it”<br/>*2016年冷闪多人合作文，共12章完<br/>*原文ao3合集: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ColdFlashShipIt">Len &amp; Barry Ship it</a><br/>*不同作者不同文风，文章质量可能也会不同<br/>*cp向冷闪冷，少部分含Bottom！莱内容（章前会预警）<br/>*阵容豪华神仙荟萃的长文，不计较角色OOC,爽就完事（<br/>*第一次尝试翻译，学生党，水平肯定不如暗子等太太，欢迎大家捉虫<br/>*译文翻译全中文</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>      巴里再次在汤不热上输入了他的用户名。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      <strong>叫我书呆子</strong>（TalkNerdyToMe）</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      他盯着它看了一会，然后删除。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      <strong>电花</strong>（Lichtenberg）</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      不，太明显了。当然，圈子里有很多人的名字都是和寒冷队长、闪电侠或其他角色有关——和真人有关，但同时，认真来讲很多是些闪电侠相关角色。但巴里仍旧担心他会不小心自曝。这就是为什么这个网名是个糟糕透顶的主意。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      <strong>鉴证</strong>（Forensics）<strong>……</strong></p>
</div><div>
  <p>      不。现在他又对自己的日常职业表现的太明显了。他把思路转回第一个名字上。不坏，很接近了……但缺点什么。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      他想到自己对同人圈最喜欢的几个方面，想到冷闪CP粉和他们为两个哪怕素未谋面的陌生人写作的强烈痴迷和热情，仿佛为冷闪写作是他们生活的一部分。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      从艾瑞斯和琳达那里发现同人圈让巴里的思绪直接跑向……他和他宿敌之间的性爱场景，其中巴里读过的一些性爱描写好的惊人——刚开始开始巴里回避它们，真的，试图避开它们，但……但那些写手实在是<strong>太棒了</strong>，巴里发现自己想要看更多——让他在看完同人发出满足的叹息的并不是性爱描写，而是当那些作者推动让感情变得……不止这些。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      巴里知道他是个无可救药的浪漫主义者，强调一下“无可救药”。他总是爱上不渴望他的人，或者和他在一起的那个人不能让他感到面对挚爱时梦寐以求的心跳加速。从某处上而言只有二者兼具才能成为一位伴侣。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      当然他从未想过这个人会是莱纳德·斯纳特。但是，哇哦，其中几个作家，他们去试图理解斯纳特的方法——实际上有时把他塑造的很成功——以及很常见的，即使没人知道巴里的真实身份，他们也可以把<strong>“他”</strong>描写的几乎准确……让他在读一篇好文的几分钟或几小时里确信自己的情绪可能真的会像他们所写的那样。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      他和斯纳特开了不少玩笑。当然在旁观者看来这似乎是一种微妙的调情——其实不是，也不可能——但苗头如果不明显那么它就不会被那么多粉丝察觉，察觉那些苗头被培育发酵成感情的可能性。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      经过仅仅几周的屈服加之阅读了些同人，巴里已经彻底栽进坑里，他在周围没人盯着时细品同人画作——他知道他必须像老鹰一样盯着艾瑞斯，因为如果她知道自己入坑了她绝对不会让他活下去。他也非常感激自己从来没有问询她和琳达是否有网名，她们显然有，因为他最不想做的就是读到一篇火辣的同人然后意识到它出自自己好友之手。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      他尽量不去想那件事。重点是……他喜欢打斗场景的紧张氛围中所营造的浪漫气氛。喜欢看一个人是如何在遇见斯纳特后，突然间不再争斗，而是向对方敞开心扉的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      巴里知道斯纳特是个好人，在他内心深处，他不像个无赖，不像个虚张声势的家伙，也不像个罪犯，大部分的时间里他只是在偷东西，至少从他们的交易开始后是这样。斯纳特会发自内心在乎人。巴里看过他是如何关心丽莎的，看着莱为丽莎冒了多大的风险，他为她付出的比巴里希望的还多，但在巴里哀悼的所有人中路易斯·斯纳特并不包括在内。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      莱有做好人的潜能。而一些作者也看到了这点，或者至少决定从这个角度来演绎英雄和反派之间的爱情故事。这些同人是巴里喜欢的作品。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      让他恼火的是，几乎所有的，几乎他读过的每一个有性爱描写的同人小说，斯纳特都是在上面那个，虽然他还是读了。巴里没法停止烦恼。他有私下探索过……用手和玩具，和大学时的几个人——很少很少的几个人——做过。但这些CP粉似乎让他被自己的宿敌支配反应强烈，但是……嗯……巴里也可以做到这个！他穿制服时威慑力十足，不是吗？他试图在面对敌人时表现出自信，但显然冷闪女孩们有不同看法。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      事实是在他个人幻想中他和斯纳特的上下关系各占一半。他只是认为粉丝们应该可以看到一些比这更多的东西。尽管有些作者描写斯纳特把他摁在地上和压在墙上的方式有点……</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      好吧，巴里有点分心了。他打开另一个汤不热标签然后输入“冷闪”tag，浏览一些新出现的名字。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      嗯哼，这是个新的名字，他早猜到会是如此。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      <strong>支持冷队在上</strong>（WithColdOnTop）</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      这永远也不会结束。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      然后巴里灵光一闪，他笑着想出了自己的网名。他点击回到之前的标签，输入汤不热帐号，最后终于完成了创建。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      <strong>书呆子更胜一筹</strong>（NerdsDoItBetter）</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      完美。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      然后他点击回到“支持冷队在上”的主页，因为刚才这个人新发布的文章描述看起来非常的辣。</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>XXXXX</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>      莱把自己下海写同人小说的原因归咎于他找不到足够的小说看他想读的故事类型。他想要更多。他想要一些特点的……故事元素。想要对这些人描述他的方式做一些微调。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      当他开始写第一篇同人是他是这么告诉自己的。如果他想编造一个他和闪电侠从未有过的邂逅，他会比那些外行人更懂得怎么表现他们自己的性格。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      虽然公平地说，他们中许多人都颇具写作天赋。他们只是忽略了一些细微差别。缺乏闪电侠和寒冷队长身份设定的一致性。另外，莱真的很讨厌这些人给巴里取的假名字。他们还不如叫他约翰·史密斯*。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      所以在莱的第一篇同人里，在闪电侠企图挫败他的一次抢劫时，他用幽默的玩笑将路线自然引导向一场性爱。他设定冷队已经知道闪电侠的身份——他的确知道，虽然大多数同人假定他不知道，还煞费苦心地深入研究如何让闪电侠暴露身份，或者就直接无视一切让他们干个爽，反正面罩一定会在过程中被脱掉——他在输入那小子的名字时犹豫了一下。他要笔下的自己在开口时让那个名字成为一个自然的双关……</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      “要载我一程吗，闪电侠？但不知为何我觉得你宁愿我载你一程……瑞德（Ryder）。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      莱咧嘴一笑。巴里会讨厌这个双关的，非常讨厌。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      莱立刻爱上了这个假名。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      他给自己制定了一些基本规则。没有外号。那些外号都没有被媒体或手机记录下来，所以他不打算分享。它们只属于闪电侠，和“瑞德”。没人知道闪电侠的年龄，所以“小子”这个昵称容易暴露。说到年龄，莱只是简单提了一下，没有确切表明。因为大多数人认为闪电侠三十多岁，并不知道他到底有多年轻。莱认为他可以冒风险写出淡褐色的眼睛，因为总有一天人们会捕捉到它们，透过面罩就可以看到。管他呢，莱也要冒风险写“瑞德”是棕发。大部分同人都设定他是金发，这没什么，莱可以简单说他只是想尝试一些……不同的东西。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      除了他知道巴里在他们相遇时真正会说什么做什么之外，没有其他细节会出现在他的同人里，但这些都是小事，这就是莱所追求的微妙之处。这个圈子需要被教育一下，让他们知道寒冷队长是如何引诱猩红极速者的，让他们知道瑞德在他的抚摸下会如何呻吟。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      莱从他还是孩子的时候……就没创作过什么有趣的东西。他的父亲会说这是浪费时间，然后拖着莱去他最新计划的抢劫，强迫莱，甚至在他还是孩子的时候就弄脏了他的手——都要感谢他年轻手指的灵巧尺寸。但现在再也没有路易斯来要求他做他想做的事，告诉他该选什么来花费时间，或者和谁来花费时间。哦，写同人并不是寒冷队长应该屈就的事情。但同人作品显然是一种被低估的艺术形式。莱一直是个艺术鉴赏家。</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>    <em><span class="u">  莱的手掌滑进制服的内部，瑞德拱起臀部去碰触莱未戴手套的手，闪电侠制服的拉链被拉下敞开在外，裤子随时可以被脱下，但冷队喜欢瑞德在皮料狭窄的空间里扭动的样子，他的手被困在那，挪动时带着轻微的摩擦，驱使着年轻人狂野而疯狂——如果他的呻吟透着任何指示……</span></em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span class="u">      “求你，冷队，求你……”</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>      莱几乎能听到巴里说这些话的声音，带着哀怨恳求的语气。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      是的，他会习惯的。</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>XXXXX</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>      巴里惊掉下巴。终于，终于有人近乎完美的抓住了闪电侠和冷队的人设，它是如此令人信服以至于巴里大脑轻易走神并呼吸一滞，作者设想的场景太过真实。要不是他知道内情，他几乎会以为这个作者认识他们。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      他真心实意希望那不是琳达或者艾瑞斯。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      当然，好吧，“支持冷队在上”显然写的是冷队做攻——而且用“瑞德”做闪电侠的名字，认真的？——但巴里轻微烦恼的是那篇文章几乎超出常规了，它火辣的如同地狱。巴里不得不在椅子上挪动了几次，好吧，他必须处理下他在阅读时遇到的不断稳定增长的问题。但哇哦。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      巴里在文章上标了书签，用他新的AO3用户名“书呆子更胜一筹”留下Kudos，试图鼓起勇气留个评论。这篇文章绝对值得评论。所有评论。但巴里能说什么？祝贺你写了一篇超棒的车，我读的时候都石更了？天啊，那太尴尬了，不会有人真的去写这样的东西，对吧？</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      他选择了……</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>      <strong><em>这太惊人了！迄今为止描写的最好的闪电侠和冷队。这就是他们在我想象中的样子！您好棒！</em></strong></p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>      中肯地赞扬了对方。也许这会影响作者去产更多的文，因为巴里从现在开始绝对会关注这个作者所有的更新。以及他的汤不热主页。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      他现在应该睡觉了。好好的睡一觉。他已经为巡逻熬了夜。但现在他的脑子因为那篇同人嗡嗡作响。他真的需要用他的手做些什么这样他才不会……用他的手<strong>做些什么</strong>。在读了他和冷队的同人后手淫就太诡异了，不是吗？</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      他想到了写作。他自己也开始写一些同人小说，然后删了，或者存了，或者没写完，他感觉自己像个白痴，因为大部分场景都太俗套了。他就是写不出来，找不到合适的语气，或者……嗯，主要是想为斯纳特想出好的双关，因为他该死的非常擅长这个。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      在上*在这方面做得尤其出色，说真的，斯纳特可以从这位作者那里学到一些好的双关语。也许在上会给巴里一些好的建议……</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      不。不可能。也许换个时间。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      相反他伸手去拿他的速写本。冷闪圈里的一些画作非常不错，有的人走写实风格，有的人画的看起来可爱又傻乎乎。他最喜欢的一幅画是斯纳特穿着冷队行头，带着兜帽，咧着嘴笑，拿着枪，看起来很可爱，这让巴里轻笑起来，因为斯纳特看起来可爱的让人想拥抱的样子值得一笑。他马上把那张同人保存下来，小心翼翼地藏在一个文件夹里，即使艾瑞斯搜索他的电脑也不会找到。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      巴里试着去想他喜欢画什么，那是一些更为……真实的事物。他必须小心地不画出自己的脸，要么保持闪电侠形象，要么不露出自己的脸。于是他走了一条比较安全的路线，开始从背后画自己。从腰部往上画。伸出一只手，抓住斯纳特毛衣的前襟。他的兜帽放下了，但还戴着护目镜……但斯纳特并没有表现出愤怒或准备战斗的样子，而是脸上带着令巴里爱恨交织的假笑，身体前倾，一心一意……想要一个吻。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      巴里用他的速度在几秒钟内完成了这幅画。花了一点时间用正常的速度做调整工作。但是……哇，当他完成的时候，他几乎把它揉成一团扔掉了，因为该死的，如果有人发现这个，他就惨了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      相反，他把图片扫描了一遍，保存在自己的速写本里，把本子藏进衣柜最深处，然后把图片上传到了汤不热。</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>XXXXX</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>      “书呆子更胜一筹”。可爱。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      莱给这位画手的作品点了红心。画的很好。显然有人仔细研究过他在电视上的照片和视频。他决定在自己的博客上转载这张图。其他冷闪画手也给他留下深刻印象，但这一位……这一位比其他任何人都更能抓住他。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      他点击了书呆子的主页，决定看看这个CP粉还在做什么。当莱偶然发现一些讨论寒冷队长性格和真实动机的帖子时，他已经开始关注这个孩子的博客了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      显然，这个“书呆子更胜一筹”，大有前途。</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>XXXXX</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><strong>书呆子更胜一筹</strong>：</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      <em>您上一篇同人启发了我画出新作，所以……我问问您我可以在作品中提到您吗？</em></p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>      巴里感觉自己像个十足的傻瓜。当然，在上回关他了，而且把他画过的每一篇作品都转载到了他博客，并对其中几幅作品发表评论，他也总是简洁但富有魅力回复AO3的评论。而且在他终于鼓起勇气给巴里发生信息时甚至还帮他想出了双关和对话，开始写他自己更浪漫的同人文。他们也互相交换过几次脑洞。但不知为何这感觉不同。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      这个人是中心城的某个粉丝，他写过闪电侠和寒冷队长在大街上，大楼里，一次是警车前盖上疯狂做爱，而……巴里就是闪电侠！他不应该紧张，就好像他是那个需要批准的。但无论如何他还是有这种感觉。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      他几乎点击退出浏览器，担心自己会坐着干等上几分钟，直到意识到在上不会回应，但接着……</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><strong>支持冷队在上</strong>：</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>我的荣幸。我可以先睹为快吗？</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>      巴里激动得跳起来。</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><strong>书呆子更胜一筹</strong>：</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>当然！</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>      他把链接发到最初上传图片的地方，急切想知道在上的反应。这是个闪电侠和冷队在事后的特写，好吧，一些写的非常棒的性爱，但没在巴里的画面里。只有他们的脸，当然巴里的五官很模糊，转向斯纳特，露出后脑勺，他试着不太明显地画出那是<strong>他的</strong>后脑勺。同时……也可能让头发靠得足够近，头发蓬乱但如果你认真去找依旧潜在的有他的影子，他和冷队贴着额头。冷队几乎笑的甜蜜，但带着一丝惯常的傻笑。风雪大衣兜帽边缘的绒毛能被看到，因为他们嬉闹完后，文章中的他们依偎在兜帽下。他喜欢这个想法。比他愿意承认的更喜欢这个想法。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      他希望在上喜欢它，因为它是直接从他文章里来的，那是事后的甜蜜温存时刻，让巴里……他解释不来。但他认为这就是圈子里大家的感受，也是人们如此喜爱它的原因。他只是觉得更轻松，更快乐，通过这个虚构的自我来实现自己的愿望。那个虚构的自己拥有巴里梦寐以求的东西。</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><strong>支持冷队在上</strong>：</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>惊人。你很有本事。而且逮到了好时机。</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><strong>书呆子更胜一筹</strong>：</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>好时机？</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><strong>支持冷队在上</strong>：</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>只是要发一些从你旧作中获得灵感的东西。</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>      一条链接指向巴里画的一幅画，画中的斯纳特穿着便服，站在一条小巷里，塑造成过去的样子，但画的离圣人与罪人不是很近。巴里也想让自己穿上便服，但他不敢冒险，他知道画出现实的自己太容易了，所以他画了闪电侠制服。他把斯纳特的表情画的更开朗，没有假笑，更接近巴里对他在斯纳特父亲事情发生后的看法，向斯纳特表示他可以对他敞开心扉。这是巴里创作的更充满感情的作品之一。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      他简直不敢相信在上根据那幅画写了一篇文。在上，大部分文章都在开车的文手。</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><strong>支持冷队在上</strong>：</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>交换条件。我们都在作品中提到对方？</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><strong>书呆子更胜一筹</strong>：</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>好的，天啊，好的！！</em>
    <em>你写了什么？</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><strong>支持冷队在上</strong>：</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>你会看到的。</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>      巴里发布了他的图，艾特了在上，然后等待着。当文章链接通向《过去和现在》时，他不能足够快的点击它，该死的神速力。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      这不是……巴里所期望的。好吧，性爱部分是。闪电侠在一场计划好的抢劫后抓住了斯纳特，把他拖进了小巷，但发现斯纳特没有平时开玩笑的样子，他一言不发。试图保持他平常的形象但失败了。闪电侠看得出来，他不是原来的他了，被逼迫，像巴里一样，就像巴里试图让斯纳特把他和他父亲之间的事和和气气说出来一样。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      闪电侠带着他们离开那里去了他自己的公寓——巴里喜欢在他的同人里给他自己住的地方，因为显然没人知道他和他的养父住在一起——然后他们来了场由情感推动的性爱，就像在上写过的那样。当然——还是冷队在上。但这只是部分原因，闪电侠向冷队交付了自己的全部信任，这让他敞开了心扉。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      而且哇哦，在上写出了巴里只有在想象中才会出现的事。而且他了解斯纳特的成长经历，也知道丽莎告诉他们的事情。很明显，在上认为斯纳特是个罪犯，一定有过艰苦的生活。他讲述的事情是如此……原始。而且可能是接近事实的。所以巴里觉得自己有一半相信这是一个真正的承认，就像他和冷队之间这种交流确实发生过一样。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      要是斯纳特能像这样敞开心扉就好了，当时巴里推开了他。巴里应该理解他，就像瑞德一样。它真的去讲述了斯纳特改变的可能，就像巴里一直坚持和声称的。他不希望，或者必须相信斯纳特有可能放弃当小偷，去做一个好人？他可能会。在他的外表下他是个好人。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      而在上完美的捕捉到了这一点。</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><strong>书呆子更胜一筹</strong>：</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>哇哦。谢谢。这太惊人了。可怜的冷队。;_;我真的很同情他。我相信，如果这真的在现实中发生，闪电侠的反应会和你写的完全一样。</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><strong>支持冷队在上</strong>：</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>那不是很好吗？</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>译注：<br/>*约翰·史密斯：John Smith，著名电影《史密斯夫妇》里的男主角。John和Smith分别是美国最常见姓名（之一）和美国第一大姓，这里指嘲弄一些显而易见的假名。</p><p> </p><p>*关于ID翻译及简称：<br/>NerdsDoItBetter=书呆子更胜一筹<br/>WithColdOnTop=支持冷队在上<br/>Nerd=书呆子 太太（划掉）<br/>Top=在上 太太（划掉）</p><p>      是Crimson1太太执笔的一章！！！翻的时候我压力好大，有翻不好的地方请指出XD也欢迎排版建议！<br/>以及，正文中的私聊部分里，冷闪的ID前面有头像，我没法贴出来抱歉:(<br/>这里简单说一下他们头像：巴里是一件衬衫，上面印着ID“NerdsDoItBetter”，莱用的是他的大脸照（目测是S1E10绑架凯特琳时公开视频里的截图，聪明啊冷队www）</p><p>下一章很快就会出来！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>